1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a car wash system and more particularly to an automatic car wash which is suspended from the ceiling of a car wash bay and which may be utilized during sub-freezing weather.
2. Prior Art
A variety of car washing systems are known in the art including both the automatic and manual type. Typically, in an automatic car wash system of the prior art, a car is pushed or pulled via rollers through a path of various cleaning mechanisms including brushes, scrubbers, sprayers and dryers. Automatic systems of this type have several inherent problems including the necessity of replacing or adjusting the roller system used to advance the car through the car wash, and continual maintenance of the many washing components associated with such a system. Another problem inherent with automatic systems known in the art is the great many cleaning mechanisms required in order to achieve a quality car wash. Further, damage to cars often results in systems of this type. For example, side molding and antennas can easily be damaged or ripped from an automobile by the force of the powerful rotary type brushes against the automobile. Additionally, the paint finish is easily scratched or otherwise marred from the contact of brushes and other apparatus against the automobile.
Some of the problems inherent in automatic systems known in the art have been overcome by simple easy to use self cleaning car wash systems, wherein the owner of the vehicle to be washed uses a powerful high pressure spray to manually wash the car inside of a car wash bay. The obvious disadvantage to this type of system is that it requires the manual efforts of the car owner rather than the automobile being washed automatically.
A further disadvantage with both types of systems known in the prior art is their inability to be operated during very cold weather. In such systems, when temperatures reach below freezing, the water quickly freezes, thereby clogging water nozzles and freezing various other apparatus.
There is therefore a need for an automatic car wash system which overcomes the above disadvantages and also delivers a high quality car wash.